LIAR
by dyeLbi-chan
Summary: “No debería haber venido.” Pensó en la venganza. En lo peligroso que estaba siendo esto. Pero él quería seguir— ‘Sasuke-kun.’ —tocándola. ‘Sasuke-kun.’ Besarla.


**Disclaimer estándar aplicado. Los personajes no me pertenecen (...) **

--

'_Sasuke-kun…' _

'_Sasuke-kun…' _

¿Dónde?

'_Sasuke-kun…' _

¿Dónde estás?

'_Sasuke-kun…' _

¿Dónde estás Sasuke-kun?

Miedo, soledad, tristeza. Deseo.

Rechazo.

SOLEDAD.

"Mentiroso." Ella susurró.

…

**24 horas antes **

…

_El día llegaba a su fin, había sido caluroso… Y había sido agotador para la médico-ninja. Caminó hasta la amplia terraza que daba en el jardín, sintiendo por fin el cuerpo limpio y húmedo después de un relajante baño. Colocándose bien de un hombro su yukata oscuro, Sakura pensaba en el vengador de Konoha. En __**él**__. _

_Siempre pensando en él. Siempre recordando tanto los buenos, como los malos momentos. _

"_**Eres una molestia—"**_

'_Ahora ya no.' Se recordó._

"_**Una molestia" **_

_Ahora ya no. _

_Era fuerte. Independiente. _

_Ella había entrando duramente todos esos años sólo con un pretexto. Y aunque las piernas le dolieran hasta la muerte, y el cuerpo clamara por descanso; o el sudor de su esfuerzo le empapara la ropa y se le nublara la vista. Ella había seguido entrenando, levantándose del suelo una y otra vez._

_Y al fin, ahora ella podía cerrar los ojos y decirse: No te necesito…_

'_Sasuke-kun…' _

_Ella era fuerte. Sin él. Sin depender de sus compañeros o de la protección de las demás. Sin esperar por un atisbo de segundo que él la volviera y la protegiera._

_Sin ti. _

_Sin ti. _

_Sin ti. _

_**Sin ti. **_

"_Sasuke-kun" _

_Sin él. Durante cuatro años había sido fuerte, independiente._

_Por fin. _

_Pero Sakura aún lo necesitaba. Con desesperación. Con un amor loco, que hacía que el amor se convertía en odio, y el odio en amor sin importar nada más._

_Y era en ésos momentos de locura que la soledad la atormentaba. _

…

…

Ahora ella estaba sentada. Sus ojos esmeraldas perdiéndose en el alba, con una sonrisa nostálgica en sus suculentos labios. Su cuerpo era fuerte, pero no su corazón.

Sus delgados dedos acariciaron sus enrojecidos labios y su cuerpo clamaba por el calor de su cuerpo. Se sentía húmeda y sudorosa. Pero también destrozada y traicionada; y ése sabor amargo destrozaba todo lo demás.

…

…

(SASUKE POV'S)

La lucha.

La guerra.

La sangre.

La traición.

El dolor.

Estar solo.

SOLO.

'_**Sasuke-kun.' **_

O talvez no.

Vivir así. En una lucha interminable. En una sangrienta guerra. En la venganza y la traición a un hogar. El dolor de estar, de sentirse solo.

'_**Sasuke-kun.' **_

Solo. Estar solo.

Sin ella.

Ocupado en la venganza.

'_**Sasuke-kun.' **_

"¡Joder!"

Sin ella.

'_**Si te vas, por mí, para mí ¡será como estar sola!' **_

"Sakura_." _Los dedos masculinos se acercaron a sus secos labios, buscando la humedad caliente que antes había devorado de ella.

Él recordaba sus pequeños gemidos y jadeos de pasión. Su piel tersa y suave en la palma de su mano. Los labios enrojecidos de ardor, los ojos velados de deseo. Podía recordar todo. Podía volver y seguir bebiendo de ella. Aún quedaba tiempo hasta que terminará la noche.

Su polla se sentía dura y desperada por penetrar en ella. Doliéndole de necesidad, deseando volver con ella y sentir la liberación a través de su pequeña boca tentadora.

'_**Sasuke-kun.' **_

Podía sentir el monstruo de su interior apaciguarse, y lamerse con anticipación a la vez. Era extraño y doloroso, desear acercarse y alejarse al mismo tiempo.

Pero lejos de ella todo en su interior era un caos de sentimientos y confusión, de dolor y sangre. Guerra y lucha.

Ésa noche había roto las reglas.

Cuanto más aún _debería_ esperar hasta volver.

Hasta cuando tiempo _podría_ él aguantar.

…

_Sasuke llegó a su destino en un silencioso POOF, y caminó hasta llegar a su lado. Sin mirarla, sus ojos contemplando al suelo. Hoy él había llegado al fin a su límite._

_Sakura le contempló anonada, como si el sueño hubiera llegado antes que se durmiera. _

'_Sasuke-kun.' _

_Él se colocó enfrente de la chica de pelo rosa, y finalmente la contempló con sus negros ojos. A la única persona que esperaba por él._

_Por que se estaba sintiendo solo. Por que ella, lo hacía sentir __**humano**_.

"_Sasuke-kun…" Ella susurró._

"…"

"_Llegas tarde… Casi termina la noche, Sasuke-kun…" Le sonrió. Él dio un par de pasos, apartó la mirada y se sentó a su lado. Contempló el horizonte con ella. Como si esos cuatro años hubieran sido un par de horas nada más. _

_Como si mañana tuvieran que verse para otra misión más. _

_Engañándose a sí mismos. _

"_Hn." _

"_¿Qué has hecho hoy?" _

"…" _Silencio._

"_Yo estoy muy cansada." _

"…" _Silencio._

"_Aunque hoy he pensado mucho en ti." _

'_Yo también.' Las palabras no se atrevieron a salir de sus labios. Sasuke no estaba preparado para todo lo que ello implicaba._

"_Vino un niño que se parecía terriblemente a ti a la consulta. Terco… y orgulloso." _

"…_?" _

_Ella giró la cara contemplando el perfil del chico, hacía tanto tiempo… Había tanto que podría decirle… Ella siguió contando. _

"_Estaba llorando con su madre cogiéndole de la mano, y con la otra agarrando una muñeca con la cabeza desgarrad." _

"_..." _

"_Hasta que una niña ha entrado corriendo, lo ha abrazado y el pequeño chico en un segundo a dejado de llorar, y se ha puesto frío y serio de repente..." _

"_..." Mientras hablaba él sintió como un pelo rosa acariciaba su hombro, y al segundo sentía una cabeza femenina apoyarse en él._

_Ella calló unos segundo quedándose en silencio. _

_Haciéndose compañía. Con Sakura apoyándose en su hombro. _

"_¿Qué tal te va todo?" _

"_Hn" Ella dejo ir una pequeña sonrisa divertida. Sasuke nunca cambiaría._

"_¿S-sigues entrenando duro para tu venganza?" _

"…"

_Y ella decidió cambiar de tema. _

"_¿No crees que el pelo me queda bien así corto?" _

_Sasuke ni siquiera la miró. _

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_Te he echado de menos…" Susurró ella intentando buscar la mirada oscura. _

'_Y yo.' 'Estoy solo.' Solo. 'Todo me desborda. La lucha, la guerra, la sangre, la traición, el no poder sentir, no tener derecho a tener paz.' LA VENGANZA. 'Necesito estar solo, debo estar solo, por la VENGANZA.' _

_Los pensamientos llenaban su mente de dolor y soledad, pero Sasuke se negaba ha dejarlos vencer. Había ido a verla; lo había abandonado y arriesgado su misión por estar ahí. Pero las palabras no se iban. Estaba tan SOLO. Había esperado que ella calmara sus miedos, que silenciara sus palabras._

"_Sasuke-k…" _

_Callándola la besó. Probó sus labios tirándola al suelo. Apretándole contra la dura madera__. E__lla se sintió desfallecer, pero se concentró en cada caricia, en cada beso hasta que nada más importó. Todo lo demás desapareció en un instante._

_Absorbió su aroma junto con su sabor. El calor le abrasaba la piel, y deseó poder tocarle. Quería notar sus fuertes músculos contra sus palmas, su respiración. Él le cogió la barbilla y la apretó contra él, apretándola más cerca de él, deseando sentir todo su cuerpo contra el suyo. Le separó los labios con los suyos, bebiendo de ella desesperado y ofreciéndose por entero. Tanto placer._

_Ella se aferró a él. __Invadiéndola un placer loco._

"_Sasuk…" La lengua entró en su boca, jugando con todo lo que podía sentir. Devorándola entera. Haciéndole perder el aire. Sintió las manos subiendo peligrosamente, en dirección a sus pechos. _

_Hasta llegar y… pasarlos. _

_Ella le acariciaba el pelo y se apretaba contra él, rodeándolo con la pierna en un intento de sentirlo aún más cerca. Quería desesperadamente frotarse contra todo el cuerpo de Sasuke; él emitió un sonido de placer que se entremezcló con el suyo._

"_Sasuke-ku—." Los labios siguieron moviéndose en los suyos, la lengua jugó sensualmente. Y Sakura sentía que se perdía. _

_Gimió. Jadeó. Sollozó temblorosa de placer._

_Las manos de ella que acariciaban el pelo negro, fueron atrapadas e inmovilizadas encima de su cabeza. Y sus labios quedaron un segundo libres al oír a Sasuke maldecir. _

"_Joder…" _

"_Sasuke-kun qu—." _

"_No debería haber venido." Pensó en la venganza. En lo peligroso que estaba siendo esto. _

"_Sasuke-kun…" Ella gimoteó._

"_Pero…" Él cerró los ojos y volvió a apretarla contra su torso, besándola con fiereza. "¡Maldita sea!" No quería separarse ahora de ella._

_Por un maldito momento. Quería sentir algo más que odio y frialdad. _

_Quería seguir— _

'_Sasuke-kun.' _

—_tocándola. _

'_Sasuke-kun.' _

_Besarla. _

'_Sasuke-kun.'_

_Lamer todo su cuerpo. _

_Sus labios mordisqueaban la unión de su cuello con el hombro, dejando un húmedo y abrasante camino en dirección a sus pechos. Notó como se endurecían bajo su mano. Las caderas de ella se corcovearon ansiosas contra su dura erección. Sólo la tela de sus pantalones amplios le separaba de la locura._

_Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? Por qué… _

"_Ah…" Ella jadeó. Podía tomarla y olvidarse de lo demás._

'_Sasuke-kun.' _

"_Oh, joder. Sakura." Su piel era caliente y suave, dulce y ardiente. Picante y exótica._

'_Sasuke-kun.' _

_Con una brusquedad que la sorprendió, él se apartó de repente y, con la respiración entrecortada, finalizó el beso. Aflojando un poco el abrazo, empezó a soltarla. _

_Sakura no tuvo más remedio que bajar las piernas y descansar la cabeza en el suelo._

_Acariciándole todavía la cara, bajó la cabeza hasta apoyar su frente contra la de ella._

_Sakura sentí como se alejaba. Y sabía que debían separase. Que él había intentado matar a sus compañeros. La había ignorado… la abandonó. La rechazó. _

'_Sasuke-kun.' _

_Finalmente él se apartó, y se levantó. _

"_¿Sasuke-kun?" _

"_La próxima vez que quieras ir desnuda debajo de un transparente yukata, invita a cualquier otro." Por que esto no era para él. _

_Y ella podía terminar aún más herida. _

_Él tal vez no iba a sobrevivir. A ella tal vez la encontraban y la mataban por el hecho de ser la _mujer_ de Sasuke. _

_Estaba siendo injusto. _

_Estaba haciéndole daño. _

_Pero sabía que era lo mejor. _

"…" _Vio como ella llevó las manos temblorosas a su pecho, y deseo poder apartar la suave tela y contemplar sus pezones hasta lamerlos y ver como brillaban de la humedad su propia saliva. _

_Pero estaba perdiendo el control. Estaba convirtiéndose en un loco._

_Y por que podría matarla en un momento de desesperación y locura. Porque… _

"_No soy un estúpido santo como para ir aguantándome." Porque— _

"_Sasu…" _

—_tal vez para él era demasiado importante su compañera… _

"_Sasuke…" _

_POOF. _

_Y despareció entre una nuble de humo blanco._

_Sakura se quedó paralizada. Finalmente ella sintió como sus ojos se humedecían y las lagrimas resbalaban de sus ojos. _

_Él acababa de dejarla, hiriéndola, sin escuchar. Sin entender. _

_Utilizándola. _

_Y se prometió en ese momento no volver a caer en las tramas de Uchiha Sasuke. Nunca más. _


End file.
